The Final Trip
by Megatronswifey
Summary: When Miko Nakadai left Jasper with Bulkhead she never expected to see any of the Autobots again. She recieves disturbing news and is on a trip to find the rest of the Autobots to stop the Decepticons before it's too late. This could be her Final Trip


**The Final Trip**

"Miko Nakadai" My teacher called out and I responded with a here that is universal in every single school on Earth. She eyed me over the computer that was in front of her and I smiled back innocently to mess with the woman. Ms. Hansel seems to think I am the reincarnation of the devil but I can't help it with my loudness. You could say it came from my mother who is some researcher for speech and language pathology at a university in Japan while my father is a politician.

After a couple of minutes of calling the rest of the class she faced the class to talk to us about the plan of the day. "Class we are going to talk about Edgar Allen Poe and how his works affected the works of his time." She announced to us with a small smile. Everyone groaned because that usually meant a long essay about Mr. Poe.

Looking around the class I expected to see Jack or Raf in the class who would be paying attention but I realize I am not in Jasper, Nevada anymore. I am in Key West, Florida with Bulkhead living by myself and hiding from the monsters known as Decepticons. My heart sinks at the fact I will probably never be able to see Jack again or anyone from the Autobot family that I let into my heart. Sometimes I hear about the Decepticons attacking some city and claiming the city for them.

Of course the Government would try to cover it up but it almost never works since Soundwave took over the Satellite's on Earth trying to find us and the others.

"Miko can you tell me one story that Mr. Poe wrote?"

"The Raven."

"Can you tell us how it affected society and future literary works?"

"The Raven affected society by creating a murderer that would use barbaric methods to kill and torture his victims. The story has influenced the literary works by using more gruesome methods and uses more suspense elements. "

"Very good Ms. Nakadai!"

She thankfully went to ask another student leaving me alone to look at Bulkhead who was acting like a car. He changed his alt form from a monster truck to a Ford F150 which was still a truck but I would be able to fit in more. I got up when the final bell rang and made my way through Key West High which was fairly larger then Jasper High. Key West has about 3,000 students while Jasper had about 1000 students.

As she made her way through the thousands of students rushing to their cars and buses she sighed as her heart hurt for her human friends. When she got to Bulk he opened the doors when she touched his door handle and got in with a small smile. I greeted Bulk when we pulled out of the campus parking lot. The one thing she loved about her new city is the Southern Hospitality that rang true in the South.

"How was your day Bulk?" I asked him hoping that he has news from Jack and Arcee.

"No news from Arcee or Bumblebee but I got a message from Ratchet saying that he is on his way to treat the rust that I had acquired from living on this island." He said a little happy and I patted his dashboard thankful that the medical officer and close friend were on the way.

"I hope that he has news from the others, especially Optimus." I replied smiling and we pulled into the apartment complex that I rent. Me and Bulk had to go through a bunch of checks and now the Apartment is paid for us by the U.S Government. Of course we had to agree that we won't do anything rash or stupid. Bulk activated his holoform who looked like a stereotypical Spec Ops man. I tell my neighbors that he is my adopted father but they seem to think that we are in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

We walked to our apartment door and Bulkhead hesitated then looked out in the Parking Lot. I brushed away the pink bangs that got out of the ponytail I had styled my hair. "What is it Papa?" I asked and he put his hands on my shoulder then smiled that I knew something good happened. I followed his gaze and I saw a white sports car that had an Autobot sigil on it. "It's Jackie isn't it?" I asked and he nodded his head yes and I let out a squeal of happiness.

"It's not a good visit Miko. His holoform is in our Apartment and he says he has horrible news for us." I felt my smile fade.

"Let's go in and see what he has to say." I replied and walked into the apartment that I have lived in for 3 months since everything happened in Jasper. "Hey Jack what happened?" I got to the point when I talked to the holoform of Wheeljack. The mech looked at Bulk and me with a sadness that equaled one of grief. "Optimus died in Jasper. I snuck into New Kaon and I saw his corpse in the wreckage of the base. From what I could tell is that the Nemesis blew it up and Optimus hadn't had the opportunity to get out in time. The Decepticons were dragging his corpse out."


End file.
